beecherfandomcom-20200213-history
PC Hierarchy
Throughout the eras, the hierarchy of who has the best gaming PC has always and constantly shifted. Like the Sith, it is always changing and new people are always moving to the top. Here are the hierarchies to the best of Jack's knowledge as the years go by. 2010 was a year where Gene and Dalek had desktops while Stbeecher and Chewy had laptops. Jack's laptop was so bad that it couldn't render water and it looked like concrete. Playing Hard Rain would cause Jacks computer to blue screen. In December of 2010 Jack ascended when his parents bought him an AMD Radeon 4650HD graphics card (it was shit). Stbeecher played on an old Sony VAIO laptop while Chewy played on something that resembled a laptop. 1) Gener 2) Stbeecher 3) Dalek and Chewy 2011 was a year where nothing changed. Gene's computer was still on top. However, the reign of Gene PC on top would soon come to an end.... 1) Gener 2) Stbeecher 3) Dalek and Chewy 2012 was a year where a shakeup finally happened. Jack got a new laptop for 8th grade "graduation" gift and finally rose on the hierarchy. Beecher moved down one as his laptop situation kept changing. It would go in for repairs frequently and would have to be swapped out. He played on a Sony VAIO twice, and eventually a Dell laptop. 1) Gener 2) Dalek 3) Stbeecher 4) Chewy 2013 '''was a year where not much changed. However, it is the year of The Great Disappearance of Chewy so he is removed from the hierarchy from this year. 1) Gener 2) Dalek 3) Stbeecher '''2014, '''while also having the best movies, was the prophesied year that the tyrant Gener was finally overthrown from number one. Dalekdude ascended and built a desktop PC with two nerds and finally become number one. Dalek's graphic card was a GTX770 with 4gb of VRAM and an Intel i5 4570. However, more shakeups were on the horizon. This year, Chewy also returned to the LBG. 1) Dalek 2) Gener 3) Stbeecher 4) Chewy '''2015 was another devastating shakeup in the LBG. Like MacBeth was foreseen to overthrow King Malcolm, so was Stbeecher destined to overthrow the number one. Stbeecher's build included a GTX970 4gb of VRAM and an Intel i5 4460. Before this, he wasn't able to run anything that required 64bits, like GTA V. Like MacBeth though, Stbeecher wouldn't stay on the Throne for long... 1) Stbeecher 2) Dalek 3) Gener 4) Chewy 2016, while still not over, caused another devastating shakeup. In the same year that John joined the LBF, he also spent over $1,500 on a new computer to become the Ubermensch. John's computer has a GTX 1070 as well as watercooling and an Intel i5 processor capable of overclocking. John's computer is also capable of running games at 1440p (jesus). This is also the year that Gene decided to bring his computer into the modern age by having a quad core CPU. However, this upgrade, known as the Triggering, was a hard time in the LBG saga. 1) John 2) Stbeecher 3) Dalek 4) Gener 5) Chewy Who knows what 2017 will hold in the LBG? Will Chewy upgrade his computer by getting a desk? Will Dalek finally upgrade his graphics card? Will Gene git gud? Only the future will tell... Although 2017 is still more than two months away, a contender for worst computer has arisen; none other than Eugene Socha himself. Gene's new computer, albeit having a good graphics card, has literally a 200 gigabyte hard drive, thus strictly limiting games. Gene can hold at max like, four games total. Even though his graphics are good, the hard drive and constant "i must restart my laptop" will make Eugene the front runner for the bottom of the list. Just a few mere days after the edit of this page, the LBG just simply cannot get off MR 2016'S WILD RIDE. Around approximately 3:29 BST on October the 30th, Chewy sent a message to the LBG Groupme stating how he has acquired a desk and new headset, something he was lacking before. Will this be another shakeup to the 2017 standings? Will Chewy finally acquire a good PC? Will it be better than Gene's? Who exactly did shoot Mr. Burns? Only time will tell the answers to these questions. (Mid) 2017 As of Mid 2017, the PC standings seem to be mostly stable for the rest of this year. Gene's PC continues to slay many gam's. On a rare night that both John and Beecher were ded, Jack requested the classic MW2 Spec. Ops gam with Gene, only to find out that, to no surprise, Gene didn't have it installed. Gene *SWEARS* that his laptop is good (even though all the other LBG members digress.) Chewy has been MIA essentially all of 2017 and has had extremely minimal contact with the rest of the group, so his status is unknown currently (although it is safe to assume that his PC is better than Gene still.) The current standings are: 1) John 2) Beecher 3) Jack 4) Gene (could be Chewy) 5) Chewy (could be Gene) This info is current as about halfway through the year, although it is unlikely that any standings will change any time soon. The only way to potentially change the standing is for Chewy to reappear out of the blue, or for Gene to get a computer that doesn't have an aids-like hard drive. 2019 has occured nearly 1.5 years after the last update to this page took place. Since then, a few things have changed in the hierarchy of computers in the LBG. Gene has bought a new laptop after the old one failed to do things like launch Battle.net (mandatory fuck blizzard) and Beecher has bought a second monitor, only for it to break his computer and then regressed back to one monitor. Beecher also almost bought a new $400 graphics card before Jack advised switching it to the other PCIE slot which somehow fixed it. Jack has not upgraded or replaced any parts in his computer in over five years, so he has only regressed in the standings. He misses that brief period of time where he undeniably had the best PC in the LBG. The current standings are: 1) John 2) Beecher 3) Gene 4) Jack 5) Chewy Category:Miscellaneous